US 2010/0263622 also invented by the present inventor disclosed a rotary engine including one or plural combustion chambers formed around a turbine, and a movable plate formed adjacent to an opening of the combustion chamber rotated in a right angle and protruded from the turbine, whereby when the engine is operated for explosion in the combustion chamber, the movable plate will drive the turbine to rotate for producing mechanical energy.
However, such a prior art has defects such that an inside friction may occur between the rotatable movable plate (23) and the steady groove (31) of the slide member (3), therefore requiring an increased clearance to prevent friction and thereby consuming much energy of combustion to decrease the engine efficiency. Meanwhile, each movable plate (23) is pivotally mounted to the turbine (2) merely at a plate bottom portion. The explosion force after combustion will majorly impact upon the plate bottom portion of the movable plate to easily deform the movable plate to possibly cause shutdown of the engine operation.
The present inventor has invented the present rotary engine to improve the structure and efficiency of the rotary engine.